Night at a Bar
by lrigD
Summary: JJ, Emily and Garcia enjoy a night out. Takes place during episode 2x21 Open Season, and also before, I guess. R&R!


**_I was just watching a clip about the friendship between Emily, JJ and Garcia, and this came up. I personally don't like it that much (though the thing JJ did is funny xD), but not so little I will not publish it. If that makes sense._**

**_So enjoy, and please tell me what you think!_**

* * *

"No way you did that!" Emily stared at her friend, who was staring back at her with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Yes way I did that," JJ replied triumphantly. "I mean, the guy got it coming."

"I agree," Penelope Garcia nodded. "Talking about how hot other girls are while you are on a date with him is just… it's like an unsub apologizing to his victim because, well, he could have gotten better, but she was the best option."

"Way to make a comparison, Pen," JJ grinned. She would not let anything spoil this evening, including mentions of their job. It was their first night out in a long time, and she could not wait to get drunk and enjoy the view in the meantime. Even though she had …something… going on, she could look, right?  
"But honestly, leaving a guy hanging like that is pretty bad for him," Emily replied when the laughter had died out.

"I wouldn't say I kept him _hanging_, per se," JJ said with a big smile.

"You dirty woman," Pen said with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"There is way more to you than I had ever imagined, Jay," Emily told her, taking a sip of her beer.

"There is always more to someone than you think," JJ replied rather seriously.

"I guess," Emily shrugged. She looked around. "So, anyone interesting here tonight?"

"Not too bad," Penelope replied nonchalantly. "There's that guy over there who keeps looking at you, Em." She nodded over to Emily's left, where a guy indeed quickly averted his stare.

"Yessss, I still have it!" Emily cheered, sticking a fist up in the air. "Let me tell you, ladies, it _does_ get harder with age."

"Doesn't seem that way," Penelope winked at her. "Seeing all the looks…"

"What looks?" Emily asked, curiously.

"Well, you know…" Pen looked over at JJ. "Help me out here, girl."

JJ quickly took over. "Well, what Pen here is trying to say… there seems to be more than enough interest in you at work."

"At work?" Emily spluttered. "Why have I never heard of this?" She narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"You're still a mystery to them," JJ explained. "You haven't been here long, transferred from another city, keep to yourself… They like a riddle."

"Who?" Emily repeated.

"Well, it's not… I mean…" This time, it was JJ who looked at Pen. "Your turn."

"Uhm… There's that one guy from counter-terrorism who keeps walking around our bullpen with seemingly no idea of what he is doing there," Pen replied. "And then… let me see… the one who always hangs around the copy machine… but I'm pretty sure he's got a girlfriend, so he's probably off limits."

"I don't even _want_ someone from work!" Emily replied. "I've done that once… Fraternization rules aside, you still have all the rumours to deal with."

"When did you do that?" JJ asked curiously. "In the FBI?"

Emily nodded. "He worked in another department… that made it easier, but then it didn't work out anyway."

"And now?" Pen asked cheekily. "Got anyone in mind?" They both knew what Pen wanted Emily to answer.

"Wouldn't you want to know," Emily replied lightly. She downed her drink in one try, then looked over to see JJ and Penelope's empty glasses. "I'll get some more beer my treat," she told them, standing up and walking over to the bar.

"Do you think she's into him?" JJ asked Penelope when Emily was out of earshot. "I mean, more than any regular girl who has eyes?"

"Well, they both have the nerd complex and the history," Penelope replied seriously. "But anyone should know that Derek's heart only beats for me."

JJ, who was used to the banter between Morgan and Penelope, ignored that last line. "I think they could work out," she said thoughtfully. Before she could say anything else, Emily returned with a man, who looked at them with a look they had all come to recognize as the 'I want to go home with one of you' look.

"Ladies, this is Brad, a real FBI agent," Emily told them, almost unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

JJ and Penelope knew what was going on as soon as they looked at Emily, and feigned interest. "Really?"

It was proving to be an interesting night.

* * *

**_The rumours at work thing? Got first-hand experience. Not fun. _**

**_So, what do you think?_**


End file.
